My Guardian's Crush
by RozaCourt
Summary: After a horrible battle with demons in Arizona, the GVs decide to move their wards to the sunny shores of California. It was here that Max and Fang's bond is truly tested. Max falls in love with a guy both Fang and Flare are suspicious of. What's the danger behind the boy… if there is one? (Sequel to My Guardian Vampire)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovelies! As promised, here is the sequel to My Guardian Vampire! I hope you all enjoy this one just as much as you liked the root story.**

**Fang: RozaCourt does not own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: thank you, Fang.**

Chapter one: Max

"Where are you taking me?!" I whined to Fang. He has me blindfolded while leading me through the air by the hand. As much as I love holding his hand, I _hate_ not being able to see where I'm going even more. Messes up my coordination.

"I said a jillion times already: it is a _surprise_. We're almost there, though," he chuckled. I almost gave in to that chuckle.

….

Note I said _almost_. "I want you to tell me right _now_!" Think it's possible to stomp while flying through the air?

I just made it so.

"I told Nudge not to share those cookies with you. But did she listen? No," he grumbled under his breath.

"Now you know there is not a single force that can come between me and chocolate chip…. Ah!" I clutched my stomach as it felt like it was exploding. '_Oh no. Not this again_.'

"Max!" Fang yelled as my wings folded in and I fell out of the sky. I fell into a roof pool and soon heard a second splash. Fang must've fallen in as well. And no, we don't drown as easily even when we're in pain. We have gills.

Once the pain had subsided, I shot up and into the air. I was shaking the water out of my wings when Fang shot up to me.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" He nodded. "We should head back now."

"Yeah." We turned around and zipped back to the cabin, our little date forgotten. When we got there, I gasped. Daddy and Flare were leading Knights in a fight against hundreds of demons. How did they find us?! We put all kinds of shields up!

"Max!" I pushed away my confusion and slammed into the demon holding Nudge. I quickly sent her to the other mortals in the cabin, going into warrior mode.

I summoned my dragon and joined the fight. Any demon stupid enough to touch my fire wings was instantly burned to death. But… more kept coming. Each time I killed one, two replaced that one. Knights were falling, and there was no way back-up will arrive in time to save the mortals. We need to get out of here.

"Fang, Flare!" The two boys instantly flanked me. "We need the portal. We can't win this." After a moment of hesitation, they nodded.

"Be safe, Max," Fang muttered. I nodded; we raised our arms and summoned a black portal above us.

"Go," Flare ordered.

I shot from between the boys and towards the house, where I was instantly surrounded by demons. Fortunately for me, Sarah appeared at my side to beat them back. Catching on, my dad sent Knights to cover me as I shot through the window Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were hiding beside.

"I'm going to throw you one by one. Don't flail; it would mess up the momentum. You will go through a portal and land somewhere in the US. Once you land, back up three paces and wait for everyone else to appear as well. Any questions?" I asked them.

"Why can't we stay here?" Angel asked innocently.

"Too many demons."

"Where are we going?" Nudge put in.

"Wherever the portal takes us. Nudge, you're first."

I kicked the wall out, killing some demons and momentarily scaring others away in the process. I grabbed the mocha colored girl, covered her in a protective sheet, and threw her. After repeating this process with the others, I flew out and landed on my dragon's back.

"Daddy! We're teleporting out!" I announced as Fang and Flare went through the portal.

"Alright! Take care of the mortals, Max!" I closed my eyes at the implication: he will not be following.

"Be careful, Daddy," I whispered as my dragon flew towards the portal. Right before I went through, I felt sheer hot pain tear through my back. I cried out and plunged into darkness, already knowing I will not appear where the others would.

~Line Break~

"She will be fine. The burn on her back isn't as bad as it seems, so her genes will have it healed in no time."

'_Easy for you to…. Wait, genes? What you know about _my_ genes_?' I thought when I heard the female voice talking about me. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I am lying in a bed on my side, looking out a window to some woods. Woods. Not a beach like the others. Great, now I have to find them somehow. I am in a very plain cabin inhabited by three female and one male mortal. You can almost imagine my instant response.

"I need to go." I sat up, mentally wincing at the pain coursing throughout my body.

"Wait!" Two hands grabbed my shoulders, attempting to push me back down. "You are in no condition to leave right now."

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." I pushed back weakly, pain shooting through me again.

"Lay." I looked up to glare at the male who _dared_ to speak to me that way, but I froze when I looked into gorgeous red eyes.

And I obeyed.

**Wow, Max obeyed an order. Who is this mysterious male who ordered ****_Max_**** around?**

**Max: those better be some wicked awesome eyes if I'm going to listen to him just because he said so.**

**Me: would I ever give you otherwise? (Max looks at me) Shut up. Anyway….**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear WingedArcher01, no I did not cheat on Fang. I would ****_never _****cheat on Fang, no matter how pretty the guy's eyes are. And even if I did, it is none of your business. What I do….**

**(Sorry, we are currently experiencing technical difficulties. Please hold while I solve this problem.)**

**Hello, everyone. Sorry about Max's behavior. She got ahold of my computer when I wasn't paying attention.**

**Max: (eating cookies) you left it out and unlocked. You ****_asked_**** for it to be taken a hold of.**

**Me: whatever. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR.**

Chapter two: Fang

"B… but how do you_ know_ she will be waiting there for us?" Nudge asked as she put on her boots. Flare and I sighed: that's the tenth time. This morning.

"She told us last night," he gritted out. Again.

"But _how_? You four do not own phones, despite the weirdness of that fact. And I _know_ you never left us here alone."

"If we had left, Sarah would've been here with you. You wouldn't have been alone."

"You are _so_ avoiding my question."

"And you are _so_ getting on my nerves," Sarah muttered as she walked past us and to the kitchen. Nudge started to pout and crossed her arms. Sighing, I walked to the teen and knelt in front of her, looking her in the eye. She stared me down for a good five minutes before huffing in frustration.

"She _better_ be there." She got up and grabbed her book bag on her way outside to my car.

Flare, Sarah, and I have definitely gotten in contact with Max. She's in this cabin a little ways south of where we currently are. We're all meeting at this school that we will be attending from now on. The mortals (read: Nudge) are suspicious, but…. Who cares? Who are the ones doing the protecting here?

"But wait, I'm not in the same classes as you guys," Angel pointed out after we compared schedules.

"That reminds me." Sarah reached back to Angel (we're in a three row van with two seats in the second row) and tapped her forehead. "A GA will protect you before and after lunch."

"The rest of us all have classes together. Except…." Flare tapped Gazzy's forehead. "You and Angel are in the same classes for the most part. Stay together at all times." They nodded as I pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"Max!" The mortals were all out of the van before I even fully stopped. Sarah, Flare, and I sighed as we stepped out of the van to approach the Heir.

But then Flare and I froze, blinking at the sight awaiting us. Next to Max stood a raven boy with red eyes and a build that was a cross between mine and Flare's. He was smirking as Max made introductions.

"And those two are Fa-Nick and Flare. Everyone, this is Damon. He and his family are the ones that helped me yesterday."

"Really? That's so amazing! What state was she in when you found her?! Was she hanging upside down from a tree?! Was she…?!" I covered Nudge's mouth with my hand, making the others around us sigh in relief. Damon looked confusingly overwhelmed.

"She was in a pretty bad state, and no, she was lying on the forest floor near my cabin."

"Max, can I talk to you?" I requested.

"Yeah, sure." She followed me to the side where no one could hear us. "What's up?"

"Do you really think you can trust this guy?" She blinked in surprise. "This guy just appeared out of nowhere and just _happened_ to know how to help you. Isn't that a bit weird?"

"You're kidding me, right? I would've _died_ if he hadn't helped me, Fang! Of course I trust him!"

"You can't die," I said stupidly.

"Contrary to popular belief," she said snidely, "I can be killed by a demon's blast if it hits correctly just like any other GVs. I am not completely immortal, Fang. I can die just like you."

"Let me see it." She crossed her arms with a defiant look on her face. "Max, let me see where you were hit." She sighed and shrugged off her leather jacket. She turned her back to me and slowly spread her wings, wincing slightly.

I gasped softly at the sight of her back. Between where her wings met her back, the skin was angry red and char black. A few of her feathers had been burnt almost completely off.

"Max…."

"I won't be flying anytime soon. The pain is unbearable just to spread my wings to show you."

I touched her shoulder where the sleeve of her backless shirt stopped and pulled her closer to me. She tensed as I placed my hand at the worst of the burns, but then she sighed in relief as I took out the heat of the burns.

"Have Sarah heal that further tonight. But now you don't have to worry about it getting worse than it already is if you move your wings." She turned around to kiss me softly.

"Thank you. And don't worry about Damon. I know what I'm doing with him."

I nodded and helped her back into her jacket before following her back to the others. Nudge was talking Damon's ear off while Flare glared at him. I guess he's wary of him as well. Good, at least I'm not alone in this.

"Let's go," the Heir told the others, effectively cutting off Nudge's rant. We all nodded and followed her inside. I noted, as we walked, how Damon made sure he stood between Max and Sarah, Nudge was on the other side of Max, and the other mortals stood between him and me and Flare.


End file.
